


Take out food

by tili13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tili13/pseuds/tili13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly must read percabeth fanfic about a tickle fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take out food

Annabeth's POV

"Babe, do you want takeout food?"

"NO!" I yell

"Why not?" say's my boyfriend Percy,

"Because we have ate it for like the past five nights!" I say getting angry

"Fine, then what do you want to do." He says. This is my chance I think to myself.

"Tickle fight!" I scream. I launch myself at him. We both fell asleep that night with images of us giggling and laughing together.


End file.
